We Are a Family
by outlawqueenoncer
Summary: What if Robin came to Regina sooner? What if he chose Regina sooner? Would things turn out differently? Find out in this fan fiction! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

It had been about a week since Marian returned, Regina told herself just to suck it up. She knew she didn't deserve a happy ending. She was a villain, always had been and always will be. She was sitting in a booth at granny's sipping on coffee and playing with her pen she was using to catch up on paper work with.

Until she heard the door jingle. She was swept away by the scent of forest even from where she was sitting. She closed her eyes and looked down, her heart began to beat almost out of her chest. She heard his boots walk closer and closer. He stepped by her and began talking in his deep, hoarse voice. That sexy accent drove her wild.

"Come with me."

Before she could even respond, he took her arm and walked to the back of granny's to the place they once stood, so in love, kissing, and talking about how they were each other's second chance. He was breathing heavily and biting his lip. She stood there helpless knowing he had to be upset about her murdering Marian.

"I am so infuriated." He states.

"I- I know.. And I am so sorry Robin. I had no idea, I swear." She says almost in tears

He shakes his head "I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with myself." He says as he steps closer to her. In other situations, if they were this close it was because they were kissing and flirting.

She looks at him confused "Why?"

"Because I am a loyal man. I am a faithful man, but dammit Regina you make it so hard!"

She stands there flabbergasted and speechless. Her breaths were shaky.

He swallows thickly as he was in her face, he mutters out through his gritted teeth, "I am supposed to love my wife more than anything. But, I love you more than my wife. I love you more than I have ever loved my wife, but I can't do anything about that, because I have to be loyal."

Her heart stops. Love? She gasps and tears swell in her eyes. The man she was destined to be with, the man who was giving her a second chance, the man who saw her as Regina and some evil witch was confessing his love to her.

"You love me?" She asks innocently. No one had said those words except Daniel. She couldn't believe someone could feel that way about her again.

He laughs "Of corse I do! All of you! Every imperfection, every perfection, everything about you I adore!" He cups her cheeks with tears of his own.

She cups his cheeks as well and sobs out, "I love you too."

Before she knew it, his lips were crashing onto hers. Nothing but passion and love filled her. He pulls back and sighs, "I want you so badly..."

She wanted him as well. More than he could imagine. She takes a deep breath and brings him into an empty room in the inn part of Granny's. She locks the door and turns to him. "Right now, Marian and Daniel are in the past. They're buried back in the enchanted forest for just these next couple of hours." He was surprised by her words and responds, "Regina I would have to leave as soon as it was over. We can't be tog-" She stops him, "I know, but right now we are the two people we were last week."

He walks to her and rests his forehead on hers. "All I want to do right now is make love to you. I want to make love to you until we are so out of breath we /have/ to stop."

She smiles and nods in agreement. "I would like that very much." She whispers.

She bites her lip and looks down with an uneasy sigh. He tilts his head. "What is it love?" He asks softly and she looks up. "I've never... Made love before."

"But, you were married, I don't understand." He replies.

"I mean I've had sex, I just haven't done it with someone I love before." She says irritated and looks down again. "I don't know what it feels like to actually make love to someone."

He looks at her and lifts her up bridal style before walking over to the bed. "Then allow me to be the first." He says as she can see his stormy blue eyes fill with lust, passion, and most importantly love.

She nods and helps him unzip her dress. He slides it off of her and tosses it to the side.

She basically rips his shirt off and he stops her. "You don't have to rush anything. It's not something you hurry through." He says quietly and takes his shirt off. "Make love to me Robin." She whimpers and practically begs. He kisses her neck while working on her bra.

After finally removing all clothing, which in Regina's mind was taking way too long, he brings his hands up to massage her breasts. She moans and feels his arousal pressing against the inside of her thigh, needing him some where else.

Once he feels the warmth and wetness between her thighs, he slowly eases into her. She arches her back and her chest presses against his. Then they are off on the wildest ride of their lives. He kisses her neck down to her collar bone, kneads her breasts, and creates a tempo that already has her begging for more.

He claws his back as he pounds into her harder hitting her hilt. She digs her fingernails under his skin. He feels the burn, but doesn't care. All he cares about is her, and satisfying her. She never felt anything like this, it truly was magical. After a few minutes of speeding up is pace, he feels his end nearing and didn't want to spill out before she was finished, little did he know as soon as he moved once more her walls clench around his hardened member. He spills out and they both ride out the vibrations within her before pulling out and laying next to her.

He swallows thickly and after a moments he speaks up. "I don't want to be loyal. I don't want to be with anyone else. I couldn't stop thinking about you before and we just kissed, but after that. That wad the best sex I have ever had in my life, there is no way I can never be with you again." He shakes his head. She looks over with tears in her eyes. Her heart was racing.

"Robin... Don't lose yourself. You're loyal. I can't take that away from you." She let's a tear fall. After an hour of arguing about how he wants to be with her and not his wife they end up getting that look of lust in their eyes and make love again and again.

She drifts to sleep and he takes the opportunity to leave without her fighting him so he could tell Marian he wanted a divorce.

After a few hours, Regina wakes up and gets dressed. She gets a few looks from granny and red then thinks to herself, 'Damn wolf hearing.' She looks down embarrassed and walks out. She gets home, but then realizes something as she goes through her bathroom cabinets looking for something. She saw a box of condoms then hits her head on the counter. "Oh no.." She says quietly. They didn't use anything, and they did it 5 times, each time he spilled into her.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart racing, blood pumping, grip on the sheets tighter as she feels him pump in and out, in and out, until finally that moment of pleasure rushes within her.

"Regina?" A very insipid voice asks. Regina narrows her eyes and then hears it again, "Regina are you listening?" Regina finally snaps out of it. "Huh?" She asks. She was with Snow at Granny's and she couldn't stop thinking about her and Robin.

Snow looks at her with an arched brow and says, "Regina, I know that look." Then she sighs, "Regina, he's married. And I know that it's Emma's fault, she should have known better, but Regina, Robin is married."

Regina shoots a glare that if looks could kill, they would be planning Snow's funeral. "I am aware of his marital status." She bites. Snow looks down causing Regina to feel a sting of guilt. Damn that Robin for bringing light back into her heart...

Regina takes Snow's hand and says, "I'm sorry dear. I truly am. I shouldn't have snapped at you." She takes her hand back and rubs both her hands on her face. "I know that he's married, and I told him to go back to his wife, but..." She leans on the table and whispers across to Snow, "I can't stop thinking about him. I have never felt this way before with a man. I mean sure I loved Daniel with all of my heart, but when I'm around Robin... I realize that, Daniel was the stable /boy/. Robin is the first /man/ I have fallen in love with. Snow he's my soul mate."

Snow looks at her sympathetically. Then Regina bites her lip and sighs. "I know you can't keep a secret, but Snow if you /ever/ tell a soul, I will make sure the last curse that I cast looks like children's play." Snow's eyes grow wide and says, "Well, what is it?" Snow asks. Regina looks down and then looks at snow with tears in her eyes. "I made love to Robin. Last week..." Snow'a eyes were so wide, they mind as well have popped out of her skull. "You did what?!" She yells loudly and Regina kicks her shin under the table "Shh!" Regina says in a hushed tone.

"Regina what were you thinking? How?"

Regina looks at her with a sarcastic look plastered on her face, "Snow, you had two children. If you don't know how that works, I feel sorry for you."

Snow looks at her and says, "I know /how/ it works.."

Regina raises a brow, "Oh, so you want to know the positions?"

"No! Oh God.. Regina!"

Then her worst of fears came true, Robin walks in with Marian and Roland. Regina's heart sank as she sees his arm wrapped around Marian's waist. Regina looks down and Snow turns around to see what shut her up.

Roland sees Regina and smiles before yelling, "Mommy!" Marian looked down and asked the boy, "Yes?" He shakes his head and says, "No I mean look at mommy!" He points at Regina and David who was just coming back from grabbing a coffee spits it out all across the table.

Regina feels a tear roll down her cheek. Roland runs to Regina and hops in her lap. "Gina I missed you!" The sweet boy says as he hugs her neck. She hugs him back, "I missed you too my little knight." She says quietly before she feels him being ripped out of her arms. "Roland! Never go near that retched woman again!" She hears Marian tell at him and Regina's blood begins to boil. Not because of her words, but because of the way she was yelling at Roland. Then she hears a smack across his butt. Regina stands up "Don't you ever do that again to him!" She yells at Marian after she hears Roland crying.

Sure Regina understands that children need to be punished, but not beaten the way Marian hit Roland so harshly. Roland did nothing wrong. Regina was all he knew. Regina picks him up and coddles him as he cries into her neck. All this time Robin was in the bathroom.

"Get your hands off of my son!" Marian screams.

Regina sets Roland down in the booth and whispers, "Cover your ears." He does so and Regina pushes Marian back. "If /you/ ever lay your hands on that boy again, I will make what people saw me back then look like an angel. I will kill you just like how the king died. I will get the most venomous snake in all the realms, and tie you up, and let it sink it's fangs into your skin. The venom will slowly, but very painfully swim through your veins. But I won't let it kill you. No. I will put a preservation spell on you that will let it keep that pain going forever. Do you understand me? DONT TOUCH MY SON EVER AGAIN!" Regina yells at Marian and everyone's eyes were widened.

Robin comes out and sees everything. He comes up behind Regina and asks, "What's going on?" She turns around to him with tears in her eyes. "Did you know she hits him?! He did nothing wrong!" Robins eyes widened "What?" He asks and looks at Marian. "Marian I know you're upset about the divorce, but you shouldn't take it out on Roland." Regina turns to face him and asks shakingly, "What?"

"I told you I chose you." He states as if it was the most obvious thing.

Regina furrows a brow "I- I told you not to." He laughs "I don't care what you told me to do or not to do. You should know that by now."

"Robin don't test my patience. Not right now." She says as if they had been married for years. He smirks "I'm not, but we both know if you were going to kill or hurt me, you would've done it by now."

She rolls her eyes and Marian storms out cussing everyone and everything. "But you were holding her.." She looks down and he lifts her chin "I had to pee like a race horse, I was just trying to move her out of the way."

Regina couldn't help but to laugh at his statement.

Later that day, Regina put Roland down for a nap in the guest bedroom she never used. She walks downstairs to see Robin tending to the fire in her fireplace and pouring two glasses of wine. She sits down on the couch and watches him. He hands her the drink and she swallows thickly. "I'm not thirsty.. And I don't daytime drink." The real reason was it would be a couple more weeks until she found out if she was carrying his child or not.

He just simply nods and lays back with her. "You know.. You are extremely sexy by the light of a fire." He says with a smirk. He lays her down and makes his way down south. He lifts up her dress and she rolls her eyes "Robin what do you think you're doing?" He smiles to himself and drags her panties down with his teeth. "Nothing..." He separates her legs and she sighs. "Robin come back up here.." She was embarrassed by how wet he made her. Her mother always told her that it isn't lady like to show so much lust and desire. Whatever that meant.. He looks back up at her and says "There's nothing to be ashamed about love. Now hush and let me please my queen." He goes back down and before Regina could protest, he sticks his tongue right in the center of her folds. She let's out a moan, but then grabs a throw pillow to hold over her face so she doesn't wake up Roland. Robin continues and it doesn't take long before she reaches her high. After her body calms down they go upstairs and go down on each other like a couple of teenagers.

A few weeks go by and it was finally time. She took the test, now she was waiting for the results. She hears the timer go off and she doesn't waste anytime. She lifts it up and doesn't know wether to be happy or sad.


	3. Chapter 3

She just stares at the test, until she hears a knock at the door and that husky voice call her name softly. "Regina?" She loved the way her name fell from his lips. It sounded like whenever he spoke her name, it was the sweetest taste he's ever experienced.

"I'll be out in a minute." She replies. She locked the door before she came in, but when he heard her whimpers, his instincts kicked in and he picked the lock. The word 'thief' runs through her mind. He walks in and kneels down by her. He lifts up her chin. "Regina, what's wrong?" He looks at the test, but because he wasn't from here he didn't know what it meant. He furrows a brow "What is that?" She sniffles like a small child and says, "A pregnancy test." She bites her lip and looks down. He smiles and asks, "You're pregnant?" She let's out a small sob and shakes her head. "No.." She says so softly it was barely a whisper. She swallows thickly and runs her hand through her hair. "I didn't even want to be, I don't know why I'm crying... I mean- I- I didn't. I didn't want to be." She then looks at him and continues, "But, the past few weeks with you have been so amazing and you're so wonderful with Henry and Roland." She looks back down at the test. "Before I saw the results I thought about us having our own child. Not that the boys aren't our children, but a bundle of joy that was made by our love, raised by the both of us, we wouldn't have to do it alone, we would be a family.."

He saw her tears and felt heartbreak. He stands up and lifts her up like a helpless child and brought her to the bed. He lays down with her and holds her. "Honey... We are a family. And just because you're not pregnant right now, doesn't mean you won't be. I mean I don't have a problem helping you out in that... Department." He says with a smirk. She slaps his chest "Robin of Locksley!" She laughs.

He was just happy he could see her smile again. He hated to see her cry. All of a sudden a small, curly haired boy runs in yelling, "Papa! Papa!" He jumps on Regina's bed and climbs in the middle of them. Henry comes running upstairs "That's my fault! I'm sorry, I didn't know he was in my room and I was watching a scary movie.." Regina sits up while Roland makes his way under the covers. "Henry what did I say about watching those kinds of things, Roland in the room or not, I don't want you watching those. Now what were you watching?" He looks down and sighs. "Nightmare on Elm Street.." Robin looks at Regina confused and she explains to him, "Very frightening man on it with knives and claws strapped to his fingers and a very nasty face." Robin nods in understanding. "Henry you know better." He looks at her and says, "I know and I'm really sorry..." Robin looks at Regina. "Regina it's okay, Roland will be fine." Robin explains that he wasn't mad or anything, but Regina shook her head. "That's not the point Robin. He knew better." Roland sticks his head out and snuggles to Regina. "Is the scary man gone?" He asks innocently and she nods as she holds him closely. "Yes baby, he's gone."

After a long day of watching nothing but cartoons to get that horrifying image out of Roland's poor mind, Regina finally put both boys to bed.

Afterwards she walks downstairs and Robin comes in from a day of learning from David all the things he needed to know for a job at the police station. Which Regina never minded the thought of Robin in uniform.. He comes in and lays on the couch. She walks over and sits down, picking his head up to lay on her lap. She chuckles "I thought the smell of forest was strong. What on earth did David have you do today?" She furrows a brow and chuckles tiredly. "A few of those lost boys were causing havoc down at the docks by that fish factory." She makes a sour face and asks, "That's what that awful smell is?"

He opens his eyes to look at her with a devious, yet sexy smirk creeping upon his face. "Well, if you have such a problem with it, you could always bathe me." She rolls her eyes. "So smooth Robin." She shakes her head and huffs a laugh.

He shrugs "What? I still have to work on getting you pregnant." She gasps playfully "Robin of Locksley! I'm not even married to you! What kind of girl to you think I am?" She teases and he smiles sweetly "Then marry me." She looks at him with a softer expression. "What?" She asks. "You heard me, marry me. Make me the happiest man alive and marry me. Marry me Regina." Tears come to her eyes. "Robin if this is your way of just teasing me, it's not funny." She sniffles and he brings his hand up to caress her cheek "I'm not teasing you, marry me Regina." He says softly, yet very stern.

Regina then says the five words she never thought she would say willingly ever again. "Yes, I will marry you." He smiles and kisses her deeply. They both smile against each others lips. "Now let's go make that baby." He winks and brings her upstairs. She runs a bath and lights so many candles that they didn't need electricity. He loved the way the dim candle light looked around her beautiful and glorious body. They both ease into the tub, she makes her way over to him and straddles him. They make love slowly and lazily, not rushing anything. It had never been like this before, and they were definitely not complaining. She used her knees to sit up and down upon his length. He held onto her hips helping her come up and down. He kisses her breasts and flicks his tongue against her hardened nipples. She moans in pleasure and for a few moments they just continue to make love, her face in the crook of his, him rubbing her back, her arms around his neck... It was perfect. All the other times, they just went at it like a bunch of wild animals, there had been a few times where it was mellowed down, but right now it was soothing. Once she finally hit that moment of pure ecstasy, he spilled into her.

After finally cleaning their bodies, they go to bed and sleep peacefully, Regina in Robin's strong arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Regina gets the boys ready for school and sends them off. She goes upstairs to see Robin getting ready in his new deputy uniform. He was incredibly sexy in his button up shirt, dark blue jeans, a vest with his badge pinned to it, and a leather jacket. He was trying to fix his tie, but didn't exactly know how, so she walks up to him and helps him. "You know, on our wedding day you're going to have to find someone else to do this." She smirks. "Oh! Is this a bad time to tell you I was teasing you about that?" She purses her lips together and smacks him in the chest. He starts laughing and trying to take cover with his arms "Ow! Hey! It was just a joke!" He laughs and runs to the bed with her still hitting him. "Hey hey hey! Watch the goods!" He yells as she punches just a little bit too close to his 'goods'. "Well that's what you get." She pouts and tried storming out before pulling her by the waist to him. He holds her "Now come on you know I was just kidding." "You're an ass." She mumbles and he kisses her neck "You know I love you and I do want to marry you." She rolls her eyes and replies, "Umhm..." Then she feels something. "Robin?" "Hm?" "That better be taser vibrating." He smirks and says, "I don't have a taser." She shakes her head and closes her eyes. "Well then you can take care of that yourself." She says before getting up and walking to the bathroom to get ready for work.

He leaves shortly afterwards and she goes to work. It was a long, boring day of paper work. She hears a knock at her door. "Come in." She calls out from her desk, she still had her head down looking and working on the stacks of paper work. "Hey Regina." Snow says as she walks in and sits down. "Someone wanted to meet you." She says with a smile, looking at Neal. Regina looks up and sees the two of them. "Well hello dear. And how are we doing today?" She coos at the baby. Snow looks at her and sighs "Fussy. Very fussy." Regina chuckles and Snow asks, "Would you like to hold him?" Regina smirks "Yeah toss the fussy baby to me." "You don't have to.. I was just wondering that's all." Snow says. Regina sighs and nods "Yeah. Hand me the baby." Snow smiles and hands Neal over to Regina. Regina tickles his little belly with her finger "Hi there. Well hello handsome. Is that who you'll be? Prince Handsome?" She smiles and the baby giggles and flashes his gummy smile at her. Snow looks at Regina with a raise brow "You are the only person he's done that with." She states. "Well, don't act so surprised. I think you're forgetting a time where a little girl was on a horse about to be thrown off and killed, but I saved her." Snow smiles and looks down "Yeah I remember." She says quietly. Regina reaches over and takes Snow's hand "And I don't regret it one bit." She assures Snow and Snow smiles "Thank you Regina." Regina nods and goes back to paying her attention to the baby.

This made Regina want a baby even more. "Snow can I ask you something?" "Sure Regina, anything." Regina sighs, "Do you think I would be a good mother?" Snow looks at her "Regina, you're already a wonderful mother. And even though you don't want to admit it, you're a good step mother as well." Regina rolls her eyes. "Yeah? How'd you like that poison apple I picked out for you? Snow I'm being serious." "So am I Regina. Sure we've had our problems, but you have always had that motherly quality in you. Deep down I think that's why you never killed me." Regina just stays focused on Neal. "What's this all about Regina?"

Regina stays silent. "Regina...?"

"Robin and I are trying, but don't m-"

Snow smiles "That's wonderful! Oh I'm so happy for you!"

"Make a big deal out of it.." Regina shakes her head "But don't say anything. I'm not pregnant yet, we're just trying... And engaged."

Snow's eyes widen, "You're engaged and you didn't tell me?!"

"Snow... Please, just stay calm for like 2 minutes. Okay? Please."

"Fine fine fine..."

A little while after Snow left, Regina also left to go pick up Roland since Henry was going with Emma this weekend. Roland ran up to her as soon as he stepped out of those double doors of the school. "Mommy!" He yells and jumps in her arms. She smiles and picks him up "There's my little snuggle bug!" She kisses him on the cheek and he giggles. She walks home with him and asks him what he wants for dinner, he tells her "Som'tin I hadn't had before." She laughs at his slang as a 4 year old. "Okay... Hmm.. Let's see... How about... Fettuccine Alfredo?" "What's that?" "Well, it's pasta with delicious cream sauce, but I add a little more to it." "Otay!" He says before running and plopping on the couch. Regina puts 'The Lion King' on and picks him up, sets him in the recliner in front of the television, and covers him up knowing as soon as the monkey lifts up Simba, Roland would be passed out. She goes into the kitchen and begins preparing the ingredients. She looks into the living room to see Roland as the way she suspected, snuggle down and taking his daily cat nap. She starts cooking, by the time she finishes, the movie was over and Robin walks in. "Mmmm something smells delicious." She hears him say. She smiles and let's him come find her. He walks behind her and hugs her. "Hello love."

"Well hi there." She says with a smile. "You made it just in time for dinner. How was work? David treating you alright?" Robin chuckles "Yes, he's very nice. Thank you for asking. And it was alright... But, to be honest I was a little busy thinking about you." She smiles "Me?" He kisses her neck "Yes you. You, our wedding, our family that will hopefully be extended..."

She smiled at the thought, then they hear little footsteps and a small yawn. Roland had finally woken up and was hungry as always. They are dinner, Regina bathed Roland and put him in his bed. "Sweet dreams my little knight." She kisses his forehead and goes to her room.

She thinks to herself, 'Now, time for the real fun.'

{I know this is a very short chapter, but I just wanted to say I appreciate all the kind words I've been getting from you all. And the next chapter I will start working on it ASAP. But, beware because it will be smutty. Extremely smutty. I've been waiting to test out my skills in the smut department for the next chapter so wish me luck, and I hope you enjoy.}


	5. Chapter 5

Robin was sitting on the bed and unlacing his boots. Regina on the other hand was in the bathroom getting ready for a little baby making. She wore a short, black nighty with navy blue lace. She bites her lip and takes a deep shaky breath.

"Regina? You okay in there?" Robin asks not having any idea of what she was doing in the bathroom. She comes out and smiles at his reaction. "I was just getting ready dear." She explains as she bats her eyelashes.

As soon as he saw her, he swallows thickly and his breath hitches "Ready for what exactly, my love?" He asks as he's already hardening. She smiles "You promised me a baby."

He smiles "Yes I did. Now come here." He says as he already begins in buckling his belt and undoing his pants. She sways over and straddles his lap, peppering his neck with soft kisses. He sets his hands on her thighs and moves further and further up her lingerie. She smiles against his skin and begins undressing him. First she takes the hem of his shirt and lifts it off his body. "Mmmm Mmmm mmmm..." She licks from the bottom of his abdomen all the way up past his chest. He swallows thickly and rolls them on the bed, he lands on top of her and she yelps. He smiles and she slides his pants off "Hmmm someone is eager to see me." She strikes his erection that was covered by his boxers. He groans and shudders under her touch. She loved having him in the palm of her hand, being able to make him like this.

"Regina... You are an extraordinary, beautiful woman." He says in his raspy voice that Regina loves to hear. Especially the way he says her name. She smiles and kisses him deeply "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too, now let's make that baby, shall we?" He smirks and she pushes his boxers off, he kicks them off his ankles and positions himself at her entrance. He could feel how wet she already was for him.

She wraps her legs around his waist "Take me Robin..." Just as she says that, he slowly begins to enter her. Her breath hitches when she feels him fill her. He starts off slow, but them once he knows she's gotten used to him, he begins thrusting harder and faster.

Regina gasps and throws her head back on the pillow, her chest rises and presses against his. She moans and her hips buck into his. Robin brings his hand to cup one of her breasts and massages it, after a while he uses his other hand to tend to the other breast, giving it the same attention. She moans and a cry gets stuck in her throat. Regina was not a quiet lover, which was one of the worries they would always have before doing this. Normally at the beginning of the relationship, they would always be alone on their dates, but now that he lives with her, they have two boys, and Robin works during the day so they don't always have the day to themselves anymore.

He moans as he feels her begin to flutter around him. He starts to thrust even faster and harder. She moans louder and she hates herself for it, not wanting the boys to hear, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. He kisses her so she can moan into his mouth so it wouldn't have been so loud. During one thrust, he hits her hilt and that was it. She clenches around him and he spills into her. They both moan "Robin..." She breathes. They kiss as they ride out their pleasure. Once he softens a little, he pulls out of her and lays by her. She feels his sees trickling down her thigh and it feels so good.

They lay next to each other panting, she wipes the sweat off her brow and loos at him. His strong, muscular chest going up and down. He looks over to her and smiles. He turns on his side and pulls her close to him. He kisses down her sweaty body. "I love you... So much." He mumbles against her soft, sweaty skin. She smiles and breathes a laugh. "I love you too Robin. So much." She lifts his chin so she could kiss him.

"I really need a shower. I'm all sweaty and sticky." She says. He smirks "Mind if I join?" He asks with a coy smile. She smiles and takes his hand, leading him into the bathroom.

They make love in the steaming hot shower again, wash up, and go to sleep in her large extravagant bed. She sleeps peacefully, and completely relaxed.

The next morning she wakes up to a snoring man laying next to her. Robin always snores after a night of sex. So if he ever thought about cheating, she would definitely know. He snores so loud he wakes himself up and he looks around to see her smiling at him.

"Good morning beautiful." He says sleepily and kisses her forehead. "Good morning." She smiles and he sighs happily. "How about Saturday?" He asks and she furrows a brow. "Huh?" She asks confused.

"For our wedding of course." He says as if he was to day 'duh' at the end.

She smirks "Oh.. And why Saturday?"

"Because it's our one year anniversary. Don't tell me you forgot!" He sniffles and fake pouts.

She laughs "No I didn't forget, I was just making sure that was the reason."

He smiles at her "So... Is that a yes..?" He asks hopeful.

"Yes."

After a busy morning of getting the boys ready for school, dropping them off, and getting back to make sure Robin was ready for work as well, Regina finally got to sit on the couch. She closes her eyes for a just a minute and of course, the doorbell rings. She groans aggravated. "Are you freaking kidding me?" She sighs as she stands up and walks to the door.

"Regina! Hi! I'm so glad you're home! I needed to talk to you." Snow says, she was already making her way into the house before Regina had the chance to protest.

"Snow, what are you doing here?" Regina asks as she closes the door and walks to the living room.

"My daughter is dating a pirate and I don't know how to handle that. I mean I like Killian, but he's as old as Rumple!"

Regina chuckles as she sits down "You have a point... Not to mention he was Emma's ex boyfriend's step father."

"Oh gosh.. I didn't even think about that!" Snow says frantically and starts to panic and talk to herself.

"Hey whoa whoa whoa. Snow, relax. It could be worse, Emma good actually be dating Rumple."

Snow makes a disgusted face "Okay, you have a point there." She sits by Regina.

"Snow I have a favor to ask, I'm getting married Saturday and I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor. Now don't make a big deal out of i-"

"Me? Really?" Snow asks excited and hugs Regina "I would love to! We have so much planning to do." Snow says standing up and drags Regina out the door for a busy day of wedding planning.


	6. Chapter 6

It was hours later when Regina finally returns home. As soon as she walks in she feels a small figure hit her legs. She huffs a tired laugh and picks up the adorable little 5 year old Roland. "Hello snuggle bug." He giggles "Mommy I missed you today! Where was you? Me and Henry got back and you wasn't here." Roland says with a scrunched face. She goes to correct his grammar, but just sits tiredly on the sofa by her teenage son.

"I know, but it wasn't my fault. Snow had me out all day with we- uh stuff." Regina says quickly forgetting the boys didn't know about the engagement yet.

Before Henry could reply, Robin walks in. (Thankfully) Regina thinks. He looked exhausted, Roland hops off Regina's lap and starts to run to his tired father, yelling "Daddy! Daddy!" Robin takes a deep breath before scooping the little boy up. "Hello my boy." He throws Roland over his shoulder and the boy giggles.

Robin walks over to where Regina was sitting and sits by her "Hello love." He kisses her cheek and she smiles tiredly "Hi babe." She says softly.

"How come you sound so tired? I thought today was your day off?" Robin asks concerned.

"Yeah I did too, but I made the mistake of talking to Snow about that... thing we discussed. So, she had me out making... business plans." She says awkwardly.

Robin chuckles "Oh for crying out loud.. Boys, your mother and I are getting married."

Regina slaps robins chest "Robin!"

"What? Mom that's great!" Henry says happily to his mother and hugs her.

"Yay!" Roland cheers.

Regina chuckles tiredly and lays her head on Robin's chest. "It's Saturday by the way, so I'm sorry Henry, but no going to the arcade until after the reception."

They boys' eyes widen "This Saturday? How long have you been engaged?! Did you wait a long time to tell us?!" Henry was clearly outraged about his mother keeping such a secret.

Regina shakes her head "We got engaged the other night. We set a date this morning after I dropped you off at school."

After discussing everything together as a family, Henry gets ready for bed, and Regina gets Roland in bed as well. She tucks him in his bed and kisses his forehead "Goodnight my little knight." But before she could turn off his lamp, Roland speaks up.

"Mommy?" He asks softly.

"Yes dear?" She asks sweetly

"You know how I'm Henry's 'title brudder?" He asks.

She chuckles at his vocabulary "Yes, why?"

"Well um I was just wondering... Am I ever gonna have a baby brother or sister?" He asks innocently and she smiles softly at him.

"I hope so sweetheart. Now try to get some sleep, we have a big weekend to get ready for." She says with a smile and kisses his forehead again.

He flashes his toothy grin "Otay mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." She turns off his lamp, turns on his night light, and walks out to head straight for her room.

Meanwhile, Henry and Robin were having a man to man talk.

"Dad?" Henry asks awkwardly

Robin turns around to see Henry sitting in his bed "Yes Henry?" He walks over and sits down on the edge of his bed.

"Can we talk? About- about girls?" He asks awkwardly.

Robin shrugs "Yeah of course, what's all this about?"

Henry gets up and closes his door and walk back to his bed to face Robin. "Well.. Um.. I- I haven't really had the talk yet. And I was just wondering if you could talk to me? Because there's this girl I like a lot at school, and I wanna know.."

Robin raises his brows "Oh. Oh... Oh okay... Um, well what would you like to know? Well I mean, you tell me what you know, and I'll let you know the important stuff."

Henry looks down embarrassed "Nothing... I grew up with two moms, they aren't too much into talking about sex with their son."

Robin chuckles "No I guess not. Well, first I want you to know that even though it's not 'cool' in this land or generation to wait for marriage, I suggest you do. Because, you want to know a secret? I prefer to make love, not just have sex with whoever.."

Henry makes a confused face "Wait, what's the difference?"

Robin gets comfortable knowing this would be a long conversation. "Well, anyone can have sex. But, what makes it really special is when it's with the person you love, because you get to prove and show just how much you love them."

"How?" Henry asks interested.

Robin smiles to himself "You'll know someday, but I do want you to know that whatever you're feeling right now about girls and sex, it's completely normal. And nothing to be ashamed of. It just means you're a human being."

Henry nods "Well um.. I know what it involves, but h- how does it work?" He asks awkwardly.

Robin's eyes widen "Oh. Uh well... You know how sometimes, you may wake up, um... Wi- with uh.." Robin didn't know how to explain.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying. Morning wood."

Robin takes a deep breath "Okay that's one way to put it... Yes. Well when you're like that, and the woman you'll be doing this with is also... aroused, y- you put it in her... special place, and the rest just comes naturally. Your body takes over."

Henry was completely disgusted at the thought of Robin putting his 'arousal' in Regina. But Henry wanted to know more. "So, you just lay there?"

"No, not exactly. You start thrusting in and out until the both of you.. Well finish."

"And how do you know when you finish?"

Robin chuckles "Believe me, you will know."

Henry nods "Okay, thanks dad."

Robin nods "Of course.. Anytime son." He tucks Henry in and turns off the light "Goodnight Henry, love you."

"Love you too dad." Henry says as he turns over, going to sleep.

Robin walks into the bedroom where he saw Regina taking off her earrings in the mirror. She sees his distraught face in the reflection after he closes the door. "What's wrong with you? You've seen me without make up before." She jokes and walks over to the bed, gently climbing into it.

Robin shakes his head "No that is most definitely not it." He chuckles and bites his lip as he walks over to the bed and climbs in. He lays by Regina and looks at her "I just had the talk with Henry."

Her eyes widen "You what?! Robin! What?!"

"Shh! I wasn't supposed to tell. It's guy code.. Anyways, he wanted to know."

"Why?" She was upset that her little prince was not so little and innocent minded anymore.

"Why would a 15 year old boy want to know about sex? Seriously?" Robin raises a questioning brow and Regina shoots him a glare. "Robin..." She pouts and lays her head on his chest. "It's not fair. Why do they have to grow up so fast?" She asks in a whining tone. Robin chuckles and strokes her hair, "Well just think, I still have to explain that to Roland as well one day. Consider yourself lucky." Robin jokes.

Regina laughs slightly "Yeah true.."

Robin smirks "Although.. Maybe we're going to have a new addition to the family and it'll be a girl, then you can explain to her in 16 years." He says as he sets his hand on Regina's stomach and she smiles.

"I hope I'm lucky enough." She sets her hand on top of Robin's and lay there thinking about the daughter she's always wanted.

And maybe, just maybe she will finally have her.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day after the boys were at school, it was now Wednesday. The wedding was Saturday, Regina had a lot of work that had to be done. So, she got to working on her wedding. She was busy the entire day, when she looked at her watch and it said 2:15, she figured she could head to town and swing by the station to see Robin before going pick up the kids at school.

When Regina gets there, she sees her fiancé at his desk looking through files for a case they were working on. She smiled at the site and walked behind him, she covers his eyes, and whispers, "Guess who."

He smiles "Hmmm I'm gonna go with... My beautiful fiancé." He says and Regina smiles before kissing him and sitting by him. "You guessed right." She says happily.

Robin smiles at her "I was hoping it was you." He rubs her cheek "How's the wedding planning coming along?"

She sighs "They're coming along... Just a lot of work. Now all I have to do is get my dress, get you a tux, and also the boys need theirs.."

He nods "Everything else is taken care of?" He raises a brow in shock. She smiles "Yep, it will be simple, yet elegant. Nothing too big, nothing too out there, it'll be just right." She says with a smile and pecks his lips.

He smiles "Hmm sounds perfect." He rubs her cheek and says, "I can't wait to call you my wife and raise our family together."

"Me either, my thief." She teases and looks at her watch "I have to go pick up the kids." She says as she stands up and kisses him "Be careful, don't work too hard."

He chuckles "Wouldn't dream of it." He winks and she smiles at him before leaving and going to the school. When she arrives, the bell had just rung. Roland was the first out of the door "Mommy!" He yells and jumps into her arms. Regina smiles and lifts him up "Snuggle bug!" She says.

Roland nuzzles his nose on hers "I missed you mommy! But I made you sumtin'." He hops down and takes a paper out of his bag. Regina smiles down at him "Oh? And what is this?" She asks as she receives the paper. He points to the paper "It's me and you and daddy and Henry and our puppy!" He says and she laughs "It's beautiful honey, but we don't have a puppy."

He flashes is toothy grin "Not yet... But... Mommy can we get a puppy? Pwease? I'll take care of it! I pwomise!" Roland begs. Regina's heart aches when she sees his puppy eyes and that puckering lip. She takes a deep breath and tries to stay strong, but how can she with this adorable little boy? "How about we talk to your daddy? Okay?" She says sweetly and Roland nods "Otay mommy."

Henry comes walking out, but not alone. Regina watches as he smiles at this girl that she has recognized to be Grace, Jefferson's daughter. She's never seen Henry this way, is he flirting? No. No no no no. He's still her little prince! What is happening? He walks over with his cheeks bright red, and a smile grazing his face.

He walks to the car and gets in "Hey mom." He says as he gets in. Regina puts Roland in the back, then she gets in on the driver's side. She looks over at Henry "Hey.." She says suspiciously "What was all that about?" She asks as she begins driving home. Henry looks at her "Wh- what do you mean?" He asks quickly. Regina smirks "I'm talking about my son blushing and flirting with that girl."

Roland giggles "Henry loves grace! Henry loves grace!" He says and Henry turns around "No I don't! Shut up!" He yells annoyed at the soft hearted 5 year old. Regina gives Henry a stern look "Henry that's enough." "But he started it!" Henry argues. "Henry, stop. I don't care who started it, I'm ending it." Regina says as she drives home and gets out. Henry storms into the house as Regina gets Roland out of the car.

"I'm sorry mommy... I didn't mean to make Henry mad at me.." Roland says with a sniffle at the end of each sentence. Regina wipes the tears that were about to fall on Roland's sweet little cheeks. "I know baby. Henry is just a grumpy teenager. Okay?" Regina says with Roland on her hip when she walks into her large home. Roland nods "Yes mommy." He says softly and hops off of her hip. Regina watches Roland shuffle over to his bean bag chair she had bought him when he and his father moved in. He curls up into a little ball and pulls his favorite blanket with 'DC' comic book characters on it. She watches him as he falls asleep slowly as he watches 'Power Rangers'.

And as Regina watches him, she begins thinking of the baby she and Robin have been trying for. She thought of the things they might be into, maybe Batman or Buzz Lightyear.. Then she thought, what if it's a girl? Would she be into princesses? What if she liked Snow White the most? Boy, that would just be the cruelest of all irony.. Maybe she'll like Barbie, or be a tom boy and a daddy's girl. Regina could picture her following Robin all over, wanting to help fix things, go to work with him, would want to play catch. Regina's heart warmed at the thought.

A couple of hours later, Regina just got done cooking fettuccine with a light alfredo sauce. She set everything on the table and as soon as she was about to call the boys in for dinner, the door opens, and the smell of forest sweeps in. Robin closes the door and as soon as he does, Roland pops his head up, and runs to Robin yelling "Daddy!" Robin chuckles and swoops his son into the air and catches him. "There's my boy!" Robin sets him down "Go wash up for dinner." Roland nods and runs to the bathroom to wash his hands. Robin walks in the kitchen, he sneaks up behind Regina, and covers her eyes. "Guess who." He whispers in the back f her neck, his breath and scruffy stubble a on his chin tickles her. She smiles "My future husband?" She asks. He smiles "Indeed it is." He says before kissing her lips softly. Robin picks up his wife to be and spins her around. Regina yelps and giggles like a teenage girl who was smitten with her high school sweetheart.

"I can't wait to marry you." Robin tells his blushing bride to be. "You only have to wait two more days my love, and then it will be official. I will be yours forever." Regina whispers in his ear after he sets her back on her feet.

"Good." He kisses her "Because I don't want anyone else. All I want is you. I want you in my bed, naked, and ready to be pleased." He tells her in a hushed tone. Regina blushes and gasps "Why Robin of Locksley... I'm a bride to be, what kind of woman do you think I am?" She teases. Robin smirks "My woman." He says cockily.

Regina smiles "Is that all you want?" She furrows a brow. "No, I want you to be mine forever, I want to have children with you, I want to raise out family together... I want you. All of you." Robin states proudly.

"Well then... Me, you shall have." She coos. Before Robin could reply with a naughty response, the boys come in.

After they all eat, Regina gets Roland all ready for bed. Henry was in his room, on his computer. Once Roland is all tucked in and kissed goodnight, Regina makes her way to Henry's room. She knocks on his door before walking in, as she does, Henry was already clearing his internet history before Regina could see what he was looking at. Regina didn't see which was a good thing, because if she knew that her son was looking at naked women on the internet, she would have a heart attack.

"Hey time for bed my little prince." She says softly, Henry nods and walks over to his bed. She tucks him in and strokes his hair "Honey I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I didn't think Roland would've picked up on it. It's just strange seeing you all grown up." Henry heard his mothers words and nods "I know mom. I still love you." He smiles and so does she. "Thank goodness." She says and kisses his forehead. "Goodnight my little prince." She coos sweetly. "G'night mom." Henry replies and drifts to sleep.

Regina walks into her room to see her fiancé in nothing but a tie. She laughs "What are you doing now, thief?" He smirks "Just want your opinion on what tie I should wear to our wedding."

She scoffs and nods "Oh.. I see. Then why are you naked?" She raises a brow. "Well you said I needed a suit. You said noting about it not being my birthday suit." The thief states as he proudly struts his stuff. "Well first of all, I said a tux. Secondly, you are not going to be naked at our wedding. Only on our wedding night, when you're in bed, and in the shower, and probably other places... With me." She says as she walks over to wrap her arms around her fiancés neck.

They make love and try for a baby once again that night, and then fall asleep, entangled with each other.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days were definitely hectic. With planning a wedding, Roland begging for a puppy every chance he got, Henry now beginning to ask about going to the movies with some girl named Grace. The same girl who Regina saw him talking to the other day.

But nonetheless, today was supposed to be the most important day in lovely queen's life. Her wedding day. A strapless, pearl white dress. It was by far the most elegant wedding dress she has ever seen. Robin was wearing a classic, black tuxedo, his hair was fixed to perfection, and the boys were in their suits. The bridesmaids dresses were a gorgeous teal colour. Regina and Robin couldn't decide on a colour, cobalt blue or forest green. So they decided to use teal, a mixture of their choices. Sure, it was more blue than he wanted, but at least Regina was trying to compromise..

Once everything was started up and she stood there holding her soul mate's hands, it was time for there vows. They decided to write their own, Robin was first. He took a deep breath and rubbed the top of her hands with his thumb.

He chuckles "Regina Mills, you are the most frustrating, stubborn woman I have ever met. You drive me insane. And I can't imagine my life without you. If someone ever told me a couple years ago, during the missing year, that I would be marrying you today, I would have laughed and said 'I'm not that lucky' I remember the first time I ever laid my eyes on you. It wasn't when that pesky, winged beast attacked you. It was when you were living in the castle as queen. You were in the garden, underneath your apple tree. I was planning on stealing from the castle that day, but when I saw you, I lost all thoughts. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on... You still are. Absolutely stunning, in every way. You are the love of my life, and I vow to love you, to protect you, to cherish you everyday for the rest of my life."

Regina was in tears as soon as he finished his first sentence, so you can imagine her after the entire speech. Tears were stained upon her olive skin. The minister looked at her and told her it was now her turn.

She swallows thickly "For the first time in my life, I'm at a loss of words." She chuckles and everyone else does as well. She takes a deep breath to try to calm down. "Robin I was lost. I was lost in darkness, and somehow you managed to find me. You were my light, you guided me out of my misery. You have given me a second chance, which I don't care what anyone says, I know I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to be loved by such a wonderful man, but I am a very selfish person, so I will gladly accept your love. I never thought I could ever truly love ever again when I was 18. Only 18 years old, thinking no one could ever love me, or that I could ever love anyone. But... I love you more than anything. You are the light of my life, literally."She smiles and a tear falls down her rosy cheek. "I promise that I will love you forever. I promise to raise our family together. I promise that I will always take care of you. I promise my life and my soul to you. I love you."

The put the rings on each other's fingers, and then the minister speaks. He pronounces them man and wife. "You may now kiss the bride." Is all Regina heard, before she felt Robin's lips smash into hers.

After they left and went to the reception, which was beautiful, they went home. Roland went with the merry men, while Henry went home with Emma and her new beau Killian. Robin helped Regina out of the car, and picked her up bridal style. Her little arms wrap around her new husband's neck.

Before she knew it, her dress was on the floor somewhere in the living room, maybe. She honestly didn't know, and didn't care. All she cared about was her husband making her come, Robin had her pinned against the wall in the hallway upstairs. They couldn't even make it to the bed, heir first time together as a married couple, was in the hallway against a wall.

After hours and hours of making love, they were breathless, practically panting like a couple of wild animals. Their sweaty, sticky bodies tangled together in the bed, all she hears his the 'thump thump' in his chest, his breath heavy on her hair, and then the words 'I love you', before noticing his breath calming as he drifts to sleep. She smiles and bites her bottom lip while she heard the soft snores of her tired husband. The tired and sweaty woman picks her head up to see what time it was, she couldn't believe what the clock read. It was already four in the morning. Had they really been making love since seven o'clock? Did they seriously spend ten hours pleasuring each other?! No wonder her husband was sound asleep! She let her head fall against her pillow, her eyes slowly drift to sleep.

They both sleep until around one o'clock in the afternoon, the sunlight shining through the curtains of their bedroom was the first thing to make then stir, but then there was ice cream truck that would pass by everyday around this time.

Once they wake up, they decided they needed a little pick me up to get through the day, and that's how they ended up in the shower. With Regina's body pressed against the wall of the shower, the steam making it harder for the both of them to see or breathe. And after that, it was time to snap back to reality. Roland and Henry were returning in a few hours.

While Regina is cooking dinner, getting ready for the boys' return, she gets this uneasy feeling in her stomach. She never felt this feeling... But, then it occurred to her, what could have possibly made her feel this way? She didn't eat anything funny... She hasn't been around anyone sick.. Regina goes upstairs and tries washing her face in the bathroom sink. As she looks into the mirror, she remembers back in the enchanted forest when Snow also went through the same thing, but Snow was... Pregnant.

Regina made her way back downstairs after heaving her guts out. She calls the doctor and makes an appointment for tomorrow, but keeps it quiet. She didn't want anyone knowing. So, when they boys got home and were fed, she tucked them in just like she always has. Roland had her sing to him like most nights, and Henry had her tuck him in tightly.

About an hour later, Regina was finally able to lie down by her new husband. She was freshly showered, and had finally got her stomach to settle down. Robin turns on his side to face his beautiful wife. "Hello my love." He whispers in his raspy voice before kissing her neck. She groans "Not tonight babe, I'm so tired, and not feeling good at all." She says feeling guilty, but at least she was able to be honest with him.

"Not feeling well? Is everything alright?" He asks in a worried tone, which Regina loved how he wasn't even phased by her not having sex with him tonight. He was just worried about her health, about how she felt. Back when she was married to the king, he would've just told her to suck it up. She swallows thickly "I'm fine dear, I'm just not feeling well. I have a headache and my stomach is a little queazy." She assures her concerned husband.

He nods and kisses her forehead "Alright love, just tell me if you need anything. Okay?" He says and she replies with an agreeing hum.

As she closes her eyes, a million thoughts cross her mind. Was she pregnant? Was she ready for this? They had been trying, but are they really ready? Is she pregnant? Is she pregnant? Is she pregnant? That's all she could think about. And all with different emotions.


End file.
